


Outside these Walls

by soupsoap



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/F, F/M, I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE VERY OFTEN, M/M, Slavery, future smut, karkats filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsoap/pseuds/soupsoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you have just been captured by trolls. </p>
<p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and today you will buy yourself an alien slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely readers! This is one of my first serious stories I have written, so any comments telling me mistakes, things I could improve on, or any suggestions for later chapters are highly appreciated! This story will have multiple chapters, and I'll try to update it as often as I can. But alas, being in high school fucking sucks and consumes all my time. So don't expect a certain day that i will update it. But I'll try!
> 
> Thank you! :3

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are not sure where you are right now.

Well, you have an idea of where you are, but you really don’t want to think about that right now. You don’t want your brain to focus on those things at the moment. 

You have been in this cage for what felt like years, though you estimate that it has only been about two days since you were captured. You had know what you had been signing up for when you registered for the solar army, signing your life off to defend earth from the grey-skinned aliens known as trolls. They had told you about what happened to those who were captured. You had accepted that horrifying things may happen to if you were taken as a captive, but reality had hit you like a punch to the gut, and you realized you were not ready.

Trolls are know to treat slaves extremely poorly. You were either used for physical labor and work in the best cases, which you most likely won’t do. You are strong and relatively built for a boy your age, but not enough to be considered for work on Alternia. The next two choices made you nauseous to think about, either you were killed and eaten or used as a type of pleasure slave.

You decide not to dwell on your impending fate, and pull your legs up into you bare chest, you were stripped of any cloth as soon as you had gotten here. You run your bloody and dirty hands, which had heavy shackles on them, through your matted hair.

Your crew, your team, your friends, had been your responsibility. They were in the ship when you were attacked. You don’t really remember what happened when the Alternians had fired at you ship. But you had all ended up here. Dave, Jade, and Rose had all been transported to different slave buildings, where they would all be auctioned off, just like you.

At that moment, a young man in the cage next to you, who you did not recognize, started screaming. He swore at the trolls, his hands grasping at the bars, shaking his cage. He cried out for people you didn’t know, thick tears streaming down his pale face. He had arrived here just about an hour ago. He was probably still adjusting to the shock.

Then, a blue blooded troll walked over to his cage. The troll grabbed the boy by the neck and shut off the boys air supply as the troll shook the young man around and spat at him, “you better shut your fucking mouth you human scum, or I will make you disgusting red blood splatter all over the bars of your cage.” With that, the troll threw the boy back and with a loud clank, you hear a groan from the boy and quiet whimpers.

Just then, you are again reminded of your grim fate, and you feel warm tears spill out of you vibrate blue eyes and you realize this will be you life from now on.

 

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are currently being pushed through a crowd of OTHER TROLLS who are also hoping to get an ALIEN SLAVE.

You honestly have no fucking idea why you decided to get one of these ‘humans’ as they were called, but some of you other ‘friends’ (if you can even call those worthless vapid maggots friends), were hoping to get some also. And just maybe you have a soft spot for those human, sharing the same candy read blood as you. Maybe.

But this giant crowd of what looked like blue bloods and higher, were starting to make you regret your decision of going out of your hive today. And you being fucking vertically challenged, are being squished.

Maybe after calling a indigo blooded troll a “braindead fucksquatting grubfucker” and nearly getting punch in the face by said troll, you manage to claw and hiss your way out of the crowd and squeeze into a slightly less busy part of the auction room. The room is very large, and has many broken down and scratched chairs littering the floor. As other trolls pile in and the auction room fills, you decide to sit near the back. You never really liked crowded places anyway.

After about 20 minutes of grumbling to yourself, most trolls have managed to sit their asses down or stand by the edge of the room. At that, a teal blooded troll walks onto the stage with a microphone in hand and announces, “greetings my fellow Alternians, today we will be having a very unique auction.” 

He paces around the stage and continues, “Today we will be auctioning and selling off humans. These pathetic pink mammals are residence of the planet earth, and can be used for whatever you please once you own it. I will announce the bidding price and the gender as they are brought on stage.”

The audience is murmuring to each other in excitement at the mention of ‘alien slaves’, even though you know all these fuckers knew about the alien auction before they got here. There is a fucking flashy sign that says it out front.

“Now let the bidding begin.” he smiles and they bring out the first couple humans.

You contemplate bidding on some of the humans, but decide against it. You want to be sure about which one you want. You don’t plan on eating it or abusing it like most of the troll here, maybe you’ll keep it as a pet. You’re not sure how smart they are or if they can even speak, but having on around the house and saving it from being another trolls play-thing is enough to make you feel like you’re doing something good.

One miserable and broken human after another, you don’t see any that catch your eye. After a female with short straight brown hair is sold to a indigo blooded troll, what appears to be a male human with short raven hair and deep blue eyes is dragged onto the auction stand. Something tells you that ‘this may be the human’. The way his front teeth slightly stick out is just pitiable and the way his…. no Karkat. Bad. You decide to not think about that human that much and just bid.  
“This male humans bid starts at 7,000 grab coins!”  
You raise your hand to start the bid. A few other trolls are also bidding on this human, but as the price raises to 16,000 grab coins two of the trolls appears to have given up. Now it’s just you and this other grubfucking about 5 rows in front of you. You and this troll continue to bid on the human and you start to want to win this human just so you can rub it in this nookwhiffers face. 

You clench your fists and start to swear under your breath at this troll, the price is getting up to 21,000 grab coins and you don’t think that you can go much longer. Fuck, you don’t even know if you can afford this pink monkey right now.

Then the troll makes another bid, raising the price to 22,000 grub coins the fucker turns their head around and…. wait, is that fucking Serket? 

That spider bitch gives you the most wicked grin, like one that Terezi would display and just watches you with a quirked eyebrow. You’re not sure what to do for a second. You finch but you slowly raise you hand to bid on the human and observe Vriska closely. You search for anger or rage in her eyes, but only see her give you a little smirk and turn around.

The auctioneer calls for any more bids, but to your surprise the spider bitch doesn’t bid again. An unfamiliar smirk spreads on your face and you silently triumph in victory. You just won that pink monkey and Serket didn’t. Well she could have if she really wanted to, she has a hell of a lot of money from flarping. But for now you will just sit back and wait until all the other humans are sold and then you can claim your prize.

 

Right now your cold and dark cage door is being opened, a troll pulls on the bars and reaches his hand in, grabbing your shackles and attaching a longer chain to them. You are yanked out of your cage and you stumble to your feet, feeling a bit dazed. You haven’t stood on you feet with your back straight in days! You make your best attempt to stretch your back, but your bindings do a good job of preventing that.

But your slight happiness from being free ends quickly as you process why you are being let out. Shit. Oh god, what if your being auctioned and sold now. No, you are DEFINITELY being sold now. The troll holding your chain is now also getting other humans out of their confinements.

After there is about 14 other humans in the same group as you, you are walked off to what you can assume is a waiting area before you are taken on to the auctioning stage. All of the humans with you anxiously wait there as more humans pile into the room. You hear some whispering to each other, some crying, and some just stand there with a blank look on their face and stare at the grey floor as if it was interesting.

You on the other hand just chew at your bottom lip, a habit you formed a long time ago, crack your knuckles, and fidget nervously. 

After what feels like an eternity, one by one people are pulled away. And the only thing you can do is wait for you turn. You decide that you will not cry, you won’t give these monsters the pleasure of seeing you break down in tears. So you stand there and keep a straight face, one your father would be seen showing.

Then you are yanked forward towards the door that will most likely lead to the auctioning stage.

As you are lead out the door, you are standing to the side of the auction stage, and a troll looks you over, identifies your gender, writes the amount of money that you are worth and your gender on your arm in Alternian. Which in your case is 7,000 dollars. or erm…. you’re not sure what the Alternian currency is. Bugdollars? no, grubdollars? oh right, grubcoins! Your remember learning about that in your training classes.

As more people are “examined” you can see some being taken away to the stage for the auctioneer to sell them off. 

You rub your now sweaty palms together and try to cross your arms across your chest to make you feel less exposed, but then remember your hands are bound. Ugh. As you try to calm yourself down so that you won’t have a panic attack and get killed, you are grabbed and you wait in a line at the side of the stage.

You try to make your breathing even and quiet to calm your nerves. The line slowly inches forward as other living beings, people, are sold like items. But you guess that is all that humans are worth on this cruel planet.

There are five more people in front of you. Now four. You really aren’t excited about this. You’re only 18! That is definitely not old enough to be raped by aliens. No one is ever qualified to be raped by grey aliens in the first place actually. What does their junk even look like?! What if its spiky! Ok you’re freaking yourself out about grey-thorn dicks. This is not helping you calm down. Oh fuck, there’s now only two people in front of you. 

The two in front of somehow get sold much quicker than other, or at least it feels like that, and before you know it, you are being taken on stage. The auctioneer takes the chain that is attached to your shackles and lifts you hands over your head. You wince at the pressure on your joints and are forced to stand on your toes to take a little pressure off you arms.

Everything blurs out, you don’t pay attention to what the auctioneer is saying, but you notice that there are a few trolls bidding on you. But eventually it is just down to two, furiously bidding on your life. Your try to see the symbol on their shirt so you can determine their blood colors, but your glasses are no where to be found, taken from you when your were striped of your clothes.

So you squint at the two trolls bidding, trying to see their blood colors. You are hoping for a low blood, they are less likely to immediately kill you. Or maybe you should be hoping to die as soon as possible. You see the one closest to you is a cerulean blood, or a blue blood. They are also sporting long hair so you assume it’s a girl. That’s high on the spectrum, and you would like to live so you’re not very enthusiastic about her. 

The other troll is in the back. They have short hair so you're pretty sure they’re a guy, and you think their symbol is grey. You briefly learned about that, very rarely do trolls hide their blood color, so he could be a high or a low blood. Ok so your option are not looking too good. You gulp and decide that you will just have to watch.

Then after what feels like an eternity up on the stage, the blue blood turns around, and then stops bidding. The other troll seems to hesitantly bid one last time, and then after no more offers are given and the auction ends. You are pushed off stage and taken to another room. You are shoved in a bigger cage, which you can stand in, The cage to the right of you is occupied by another human, and the one to your left is empty.

The other cages slowly fill up. Then the giant rooms doors are opened and a wave of trolls rushes in. You wait for the troll who now owns you to appear, which feels weird. Having another being own you is strange and doesn’t settle with you well.

Then you see the troll wandering around the room aimlessly, obviously appearing lost. You just wait silently, watching him be hopelessly lost. You see another troll bump into him and appear to apologize, but then the mystery blooded troll flips them off with both hands, and seems to yell something at them. 

A giggle escapes your lips at the sight of him looking so mad and furious at something so little, but quickly wipe away the smirk that had made its way onto your lips. Then the troll seems to locate you, because he is storming in your direction. You flinch at first but then you realize this “scary troll” is not that scary. He looks more like a pissed off kitten. But as he gets closer your remember he has claws, fangs, and a bad temper so you step away to the back of your cage.

He says something to a guard and snarls, but you don’t pay attention. You are reminded by the bars of the cage that you are a slave. 

This troll may be a tiny bit shorter that you and not very terrifying, but you are his. He can hurt, touch, and do anything he pleases to you. You will never see your father, or your best friends again. As the seller opens the cage you lets only three warm tears escape your eyes before you are taken out. 

The troll then puts something around your neck, oh, its a collar. It’s much more comfortable than the shackles but its still annoying to have around you neck. It fits well on you neck, not very loose and not tight, and he attaches a leather leash.

You and your new found… owner? master? you’ll just call him a troll all those other names sound weird. You and your new found troll head out of the crowded room and you cautiously walk as far as possible from him while not pulling on the leash.

You’re pretty sure this is going to be a long day.


	2. The Beginnings of Young Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated this in a little, but don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 3 so that will not take very long to upload and finish. I think i'm gonna put some blackrom in here for a couple of chapters because I absolutly LOVE blackrom, and there isn't enough of that for johnkat. Anyways, comment and kudos are great!!

You arrive at his house and are pulled in the door rather harshly, you cough and gasp at the feeling of you new collar harshly yanking you around and cutting off your air. You get a view of the living room as you feel a sharp poke in your arm, and look in fear as you view a needle being pushed into your arm. A wave of nausea and dizziness washes over you as you start to have trouble standing on your feet.

You imagine yourself to look something like a baby giraffe, stumbling around, but you don’t think about that because right now, your brain is quite foggy. Everything starts to fade to black as your breathing rate increases and you fall over. You pass out.

==> Be Karkat

You are stressing the holy fuck out right now, what did you just do. You just got a human slave. He is in the other room, still passed out and chained to the floor. But you were informed by the troll who gave him to you that you would have to break him. You were told that he would be stubborn and that if you didn't “put him in his place” you would have a lot on your hands.

He had given you a needle with a suspicious looking liquid inside of it, which he claimed would “knock the fucker right out”. And some fuckwhiff decided to go along and inject the slave with it.

You are the fuckwiff.

The fuckwhiff is you.

You are pretty sure you just killed your slave. It is breathing shallowly, but he doesn’t look to good. That reminds you, he also gave you this whip thing. The troll had advised you to use this to tame the human.

You have always taken yourself for a “stone cold” kind of troll, but to be honest, you are feeling a little wheezy about this whole thing. Maybe humans have pain thing? It’s probably called something weird like a fucking pain throbber or some shit like that. 

You hold the whip and slowly walk over to the door. You place your hand on the doorknob and turn it, opening the door that leads to the dark and barren room. Sitting in the center is the human that you claimed. He seems to stir as you close the door and watch him as he wakes. 

He doesn’t appear to notice you lurking in the dark room, obviously lacking night vision. You watch the creature with interest, observing what it is doing.

==>Be John

You wake up lying on a cold floor in a pitch black room. Your head is throbbing. Your arm hurts. You slowly sit up and groan, your arm is sore and you lightly run your fingers over a prick on it. Oh shit, you remember what had happened what felt like minutes ago, the troll had injected you with a substance. You panic and look around the room, searching for anything, and try to stand up. 

You are meet with a chain around your ankles and hands, and your legs feeling like jelly. You try to get again and again, scratching at the floor and scrambling around like a feral cat in a confined space. You are breathing heavily and try yanking at the chains. No use. After a while of pulling at you restrains, you come to your senses and slightly calm down. You recognize that there is no was in hell that you are going to “pull” your way out of metal chains. It’s not gonna happen.

At the salve house, you had decided that you shouldn’t try to escape, people were killed all around you for trying that stuff. But now that you are at a hive of a troll, you could try to get away. You don’t want to let some stupid troll control your life. You haven’t lost hope, not yet.

You decide now that you have a more stable mind, you should look closer at the lock and see if you can maybe unlock it easier. Just as you scooch closer to the place you are anchored on the floor by the chains, a quiet growling rises from the dark corner. Shit.

You flinch and involuntarily let out a squeak. You ignore the squeak you just made and scoot yourself as far away from the troll as possible. You scramble across the floor naked until are as far away from the troll boy as possible. You can hear him walking forward slowly and you freeze where you are, frozen in fear. He then only stands only a few feet away from where you sit. 

Your eyes have adjusted to the darkness, so that you see the outline of his body. He is shorter than you and skinny, but you know from by the way he pulled you that he is strong. His eyes glow in the dark like a cats do as he softly growls and glares at you.

You notice a whip in his hand and immediately start panicing, you life your forearm to protect your face as he lifts his hand and you let out a snarl. But as the seconds pass you are not hit. You just hear a hiss, “Did you just growl at me human?”

“Don’t you dare touch me troll.” You snarl at him. But you don’t sound too confident once it comes out.

The troll grabs you by the chain that connects to your collar and yanks you up. Though he is shorter than you, your legs are weak and you can’t stand. “I thought that I just might humor you human, and be slightly softer than other trolls might be on their property. But you obviously don’t have much control over that tongue of yours. I could fuck you up if i really wanted to human, and i will if you keep up this attitude. Just make it easier on both of us and submit to me. You should be begging me for mercy.” He growls out.

You really don’t know how to respond to that so you just stare at him. He throws you to the ground and you land with a grunt. He appears to take the key to your lock out of his pocket and and throws it across the room. With a hint of amusement in his voice he says, “There you go human, the key to unlock that trap you have gotten yourself into. Once you unlock the key you can get out of this room.”

You stare at him as he leans against the door and appears to watch you. You just raise an eyebrow at him and then glance at the key then back to him, as if searching for a catch. He just gives you a ‘go on, go get it’ type of look and you just scramble towards the key.

You gasp and sputter when you feel a sharp tug on your hands and especially you neck, cutting off you air and you are yanked back but the momentum. The chain ends right before where the key is. You hear a dark chuckle from where the troll is standing. You don’t even bother looking back at the troll and you rub where the collar yanked you neck.

You try again, this time carefully reaching your cuffed hands out, you are so close to the key, yet you can’t grab it. You try to with you feet, but those are also cuffed and you agian grunt in defeat.

“Well thats to bad”, he sighs, “I’ll just leave you here to unlock yourself, come out when you get the key.” You watch him as he exits and make sure to try and glare at him as he leaves.

You then sit there for a moment pondering how you will get out of this. You try for a while to try to reach it, then get frustrated and yell and pull and the chains out of anger, and then even result to trying to use you mouth to get a hold of it. Every method of your comes up empty, without the damn key.

You huff and just sit down. You are in the middle of the room, so there are no walls to lean down on to rest, so you lay down. John Egbert won’t cry now, and you are not gonna ‘submit’ to that troll. You thought he was kinda funny at first until he turned into a first class asshole.

You drift off into a light sleep, closing your eyes and sleeping, but your body stays alert as if you are in danger. 

You suddenly awake and flinch when you hear the door open and footsteps. You sleepily look up to again, see the troll. You have been in here for a day and really don’t have the energy to threaten him or act negative, its not like your personality to be a downer and like this towards people, but trolls have kidnapped your friends and this one took you as his slave, so you are gonna take a while to warm up to him.

You simply just sit there and look at him. He grunts, “Still haven’t managed to get the gog damn key i see.” he sighs, “Jegus you’re useless.” He groans and picks up the key, and appears to be considering if he should give it to you or let you suffer. Thats when your stomach makes a loud growl and he face palms.

“You know what, fine.” He tosses you the key, “Just fucking take it shitsponge.” That is all he says before walking out of the room and slamming the door. You stand there in slight awe for a moment, but quickly realize you have the key. You scramble to unlock all the locks that keep you there, and are just left with a collar around your neck. You can’t get that off.

You get up and then remember, fuck, you have no clothes. You are standing around butt naked. Erm, and you're uncomfortable with everything just hanging out in the open. None the less, there isn’t much you can do about that. You walk out the door rather cautiously and inspect the surrounding area. This is just a hallway, a normal hallway. Nothing abnormal here. You question if you should walk out farther, and you decide that in fact you probably should. Otherwise you would just stand around like a total nincompoop.

You then walk into a room which resembles a living room. It has a couch (1), a television (1), and other various items you don’t care to name and are not important. Like that vase with a half dead flower. Who even cares to know about that? No one. That is who.

You consider putting a movie in and resting on the couch, but you remember, you have a mission on hand and don’t have time for that shit. You have to escape. It’s a code 234, you have to escape the imprisoners house. You observe the area and see a window, that will work! You simply open the window and prepare to jump out it. As you hurl your body through the open window, the collar around you neck sends shocks of electricity throughout your body and tightens around your neck. Mission abort! Mission abort! You gasp for air as your eye water up from the pain and you basically roll back inside the house. The collar is still tight, but slowly loosening and you scratch at is and try to grab it to no avail.

You sit there, still in shock from the electricity, and take deep breaths. Ok well that obviously is not going to work. You should have considered that there would be some kind of security system.

Shit, the troll walks into the room with a deadpan look on his face. You really hope he didn’t catch you trying to escape. He puts a dog bowl and fills it with some suspicious looking meat, oh and also some clothes. He then walks over to you and face palms x2, “Are you diseased in the thinkpan? You just tried to jump out the window and thought all your problems would be solved? No you underdeveloped wriggler, there is a security system. But you know what, go ahead and do it again. It was fucking entertaining to watch.”

You continue to have your ‘i got caught stealing some cookies from the cookie jar’ face on display with a pang of anger. Your again not sure how to react to the situation at hand. So you just stick your tongue out and him and turn around so that your back is facing him and you and sitting in the corner.

You can hear him make a groan from behind you, “You know what, whatever, you can go sulk like a wriggler in the corner while i laugh at your pure stupidity in the other fucking room. I brought food in here, so stuff your dumbfucking face full of shit. Have a fucking field day for all i care, just leave me alone in there.” After his rant, he walk away into the kitchen area. You turn around to make sure he has gone and then turn around.

You get a good look at the ‘food’ and gulp. That is in no way food, and you have seen some weird food in your travels. You experimentally take a small bite and you let out a noise that resembles an animal in pain. Well you might as well put on the clothes

==>Be Karkat

You would like to point out that you didn’t think the human was all that bad when you had bought him, he was just a small cute human boy. But now, oh that little shit is a pain in your ass. He doesn’t even have to do too much to absolutely piss you off. You can feel a strong burning of pure black feelings in the pit of your stomach when you see him.

And you admit that you kind of like it.

==> Be John

Fast forward, and you have spent a couple of days here, you are feed the same shit three times a day so far, and the troll is still very hostile and grumpy. Yet you have still been trying to push your limits with him. It was the end of lunch time again.

After downing most of the horrific meal, you sit in the corner of the room and realize you are really bored. Hmmm, but what is there to do around here? Jump on the couch, bang our head against the wall, sleep, get sweet sweet revenge, shit on the flower pot in the corner, or even draw stuff on the walls with the leftover food mush. You narrow your choices down to bang your head against the wall or get sweet revenge.

You feel the thirst for sweet revenge. And you dabble on whether not you should get this revenge, you are his slave. You disregard that through and plan your revenge. Being a true Egbert, there is only one way to get revenge. Pranking. Its perfect, you will somehow piss off the troll and laugh your ass off at him. If you’re not dead before that. Actually you decide to save a prank for a later time.

You get up and decide why not wander into the kitchen where the troll is, and maybe learning more about his lifestyle can help you escape. You walk over the kitchen area a quietly peak over to see him chopping some food. Well that good you didn’t try to pull anything! He has a knife!

You continue to look at him, his tiny little horns, grey skin, out of control hair, and tight grey jeans. “What do you want now?” He says. You jump, you didn’t think that he saw you.

“I left you alone to entertain yourself, which most masters don’t do by the way , and you still can’t find something to do without bothering me. How about you roll up in a ball and weep about your poor life decisions, like most newly bought slaves?”

You glare at him and snark back, “Well I have nothing to do, and maybe I don’t feel like walking around and rolling in self pity.” you sigh, “And I didn’t know that you saw me dummy.”

You notice how the troll is tense and appears to be trying to control his movements.

“You are a fucking pain in my ass, so get off it and run along with your imaginary friends.”

You decide that you want to test your limits. How far you could push him until he snaps and flips his shit on you. “No.” You say with a more amused tone that implied, but it’s hard to keep up this grumpy act.

He turns around, “No? You have been here for no more that four days and you want to try to pull this shit with me? Why are you not mourning over the loss of your pathetic friends?”

Your breath hitches at this and a pang of guilt washes over you. Should you be depressed and sad for your friends? You shake your head, they are all probably just fine, plus, there is nothing you can do right now, so why dabble on them?

You cross your arms and stand your ground, putting on your stoic face Dave thought you. “I’ll stay right here if I feel like it. You may ‘own’ me, but you can’t force me to do anything.”

A deep growl erupts from his throat which sends shivers down your spine and he storms over to you and clenches his fists.

You back into a wall and let out a nervous laugh, and he just walks closer, “What was your name again you shit?”

“Uh, John Egbert.” you gulp.

He grabs the front collar of your shirt, “Listen up Egbert, over the past couple of days, all you have done is annoy the living shit out and me and quickly made me hate you. And that is a rewardable task. You made me fucking loathe you quickly.” Ok his mouth is really close to yours, you are uncomfortable and try to squirm away.

“Keep pulling this shit Egbert, I fucking dare you to keep this up.” After that he lets you go and goes back to whatever he was doing. Just like nothing happened. You run your hand through you clean hair, you had time to shower a couple of times over the amount of time you had been here, and abscond out of the kitchen and back to your corner.

You think that you are definitely going to pull that prank soon.


End file.
